


Night Training

by teamchaosprez



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Cunnilingus, Dildos, Dom/sub, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Secret Relationship, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-19
Updated: 2018-01-19
Packaged: 2019-03-06 22:15:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13420728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teamchaosprez/pseuds/teamchaosprez
Summary: Hana and Sombra fuck in the mech like heathens. Poll winner.





	Night Training

**Author's Note:**

> want to vote on my next nsfw oneshot? go here -> http://www.strawpoll.me/14877599

Hana was not startled when her mech suddenly stopped moving in the middle of the training grounds. She was not startled when the sound of someone climbing up interrupted her thoughts, nor was she startled when the top opened and the shadowy figure of a woman faintly glowing purple appeared in front of her. She simply smiled excitedly as the woman climbed into the machine in order to plop herself in her lap, hot skin covered only by a tank top and a pair of panties pressing against her as surprisingly soft lips pressed against her own and long nails gently ran through her long hair.

This had become something of a night time ritual for them. Hana was often the last one in the arena when the sun went down, and was usually one of the last people awake in the watchpoint - her tendency to stay up late at night and wake up in the early afternoon was topped only by the beautiful woman in her lap - so they had started meeting, Sombra making it impossible to move her mech and taking her gently with only the moonlight pouring in from the massive windows to light it. Through most of the days their interactions were longing stares and stolen kisses, but now, with nobody awake…

Well, the former streamer was getting wet just thinking about it.

_ “ _ _ Me extrañaste?” _ Sombra asked, her voice light and teasing as she reached for the front zipper on Hana’s uniform - the younger woman happily arched her back forward so that her lover could pull it down gently and rest her cool hands against her abdomen, sweaty from the harsh training both physical and in machinery that she had been through in the last couple of hours. She shivered slightly from the sensation, legs spreading ever so slightly as Sombra pressed her lips against her throat and slowly, agonizingly slowly, removed her uniform.

“Yeah,” Hana breathed out, wriggling a little in order to free her arms and upper body from their latex prison, eager to get  _ some _ sort of friction already. Teeth gently bit down on the sensitive skin of her neck, and Hana whined ever so slightly, sensing as Sombra rested one of her knees in between her legs but not trying to take advantage of the possibility. Not yet. The hacker lifted her tank top over her head, her hair - already a little bit messier than usual - getting ruffled further by the fabric. Hana almost  _ drooled _ upon seeing Sombra’s upper body bared, her breasts so smooth and rounded and god she just wanted to cup them and kiss them and please her…

Sombra seemed to notice the look on her face, because she let out a slight laugh, shifting awkwardly away from Hana in order to pull her uniform the rest of the way off. Hana shivered at the cold air touching her hot body, and shifted her legs a little bit awkwardly to make it easier for Sombra to undress her in their limited space. After what seemed like forever, the tight fabric was finally peeled from her body and tossed onto the floor of the training room to join Sombra’s top.

“You were waiting for me, weren’t you?” Sombra asked, her tone a bit of a teasing purr as she reached around Hana’s back in order to unclasp her bra. She was already reverting to the dominating persona that was used when they were having sex, and really, Hana wasn’t complaining. “You’ve been such a naughty girl, Hana. I think you need to be punished.” Soft kisses were pressed against her cheek, then her jaw, and down her neck until Sombra reached her shoulder. She shuddered.

She didn’t respond at first, but when her lover gently pressed down on one breast with her hand, the former streamer couldn’t help but gasp lightly. “Yes, yes, I’ve been bad, I’ve been staying up later than I should waiting for you.” Sombra’s knee returned to between her legs, pressed against her wet heat gently, and Hana couldn’t help but let out a little moan. Fuck, she had really worked herself up while she was waiting, if even stimulation with cloth separating their skin could pull a noise out of her.

Another gentle squeeze was given to Hana’s breast before Sombra’s long nails began dragging down her abdomen. “At least you’re admitting it,” she chuckled, her hand resting against Hana’s lower abdomen. She couldn’t help but give out a little whine, craving some sort of other touch between her legs - some friction, any friction, something to get her towards some sort of relief. “Hmm, I don’t know if I should give you any pleasure,  _ cariña _ . Maybe if you apologize, I’ll be willing to forgive you.” The hacker’s free hand went to cup her cheek, gently tilting Hana’s face up in order to kiss her - and even with her mounting frustration, the former gamer couldn’t help but let out a little sigh and melt into her touch.

When the kiss was finally broken, expectant violet eyes looked down upon the younger woman, waiting for her to speak up. “I’m sorry,” Hana gasped out as Sombra began tugging at the band of her panties teasingly. Her lover loved her control, loved to be obeyed in the bedroom (or mech), and she would be lying if she claimed that it wasn’t  _ extremely _ hot. “I’m sorry, I promise to be good now.”

“That’s exactly what I wanted to hear,” Sombra praised her lightly, pressing a light kiss against her cheek before finally pulling her panties down to expose Hana’s dripping arousal to the world, running her fingers against her cunt. Hana gasped a little as her lover’s fingers gently circled her clit, swollen with arousal, and her back arched. The hacker broke character for a moment and blinked, pulling her hand away and sticking her fingers in her mouth; Hana shuddered a little. “Jesus Christ, you’re practically dripping,” she commented, sticking her tongue between her fingers, and the younger woman glared at her without an awful lot of heat behind it, and Sombra rolled her eyes before delving back into their activity and putting her hand back where it belonged, fingers pressing against her heat.

Hana made a keening sound as Sombra finally pressed her fingers into her waiting heat, scissoring gently in order to stretch her open. It didn’t take very long for her to start a slow but steady pace of gently massaging her inner walls and thrusting. It was nice, sure, and a little relaxing, but that was  _ literally the opposite of what she needed right now, _ and she couldn’t help but let out a little whine.

“Be patient, little bunny, I’m just trying to warm you up,” Sombra spoke before pulling her hair to the side; Hana let out a little moan at the slight pain in her scalp, and would have responded verbally if she wasn’t too focused on the pleasure and the fact that she needed more. “Which reminds me… I had an idea for something new. What do you say to me attaching a dildo to the mech and making it fuck you senseless, hm?” She gave her hair another gentle tug, and Hana gasped slightly, but violet eyes still stared at her, waiting for her to give any sort of permission in response to her little idea.

She was normally a little hesitant to try anything new, but she desperately wanted to get off, and being taken brutally sounded  _ so _ good right now. “Yes please,” she gasped out, and was a little surprised by the sudden stop when Sombra removed her fingers. Hana glared at the older woman, but blinked, her eyes widening a little bit when she spotted the item that her lover was pulling out of a plastic bag hanging off of one of the guns of her mech.

It was a dildo, and it was  _ huge, _ double ended and curved in half, presumably so that Sombra could have her fun too. Hana watched in stunned silence as the hacker struggled momentarily to attach the toy to the machine, yanked her own underwear off, and lewdly sunk down on the other end with a loud moan that turned the younger woman to an almost embarrassing extent. She was just barely aware when Sombra stood up to wrap an arm around her middle and pull her down gently onto the opposite end of the dildo, and Hana gasped slightly as it was eased into her, and wriggled a bit with a slight moan.

“You’re so desperate,  _ cariña _ ,” Sombra moaned into her ear teasingly, and Hana just whined out a quiet plea in response as her body adjusted to the large insertion and a purple light appeared, presumably the hacker’s screen to allow her to control the pace. The thrusts came shortly thereafter, slow and steady and gentle, and as much as the former streamer appreciated the care, she  _ really _ wanted for things to go a little bit quicker so that the mounting heat in her gut could be relieved.

The pace was picked up at a quick but steady pace, Sombra groaning softly and pushing Hana to lay back as much as the limited space of the mech would let her. Warm hands grabbed onto her breasts to knead and squeeze gently as the dildo finally sped up until she was being fucked harder than she ever had in her life, and Hana let out a loud keening noise, squirming slightly in place and oh so desperate. The silicone dick was pulling out almost until it completely existed her and then pounding back in hard enough to slam into something deep inside of her until she was whining and desperate to cum.

“Not yet, little bunny,” Sombra purred, and pulled herself off of the dildo as Hana watched with glazed eyes. She  _ really _ wanted to release the coil that had built up in her lower abdomen, but she was nothing if not obedient when her lover was in charge. The hacker climbed up to rest on her shoulders, legs wrapping around Hana’s neck and long nails gently running through her hair before taking a strong grip. “If you eat me out and make me cum properly, then and only then can  _ you _ come. So put that mouth to work, Hana.” She pulled gently on the hair in her hands, and Hana moaned before leaning in.

It was exceedingly difficult to focus on anything besides the object hammering her lower body and her desperation to release, but she had eaten her lover out like ambrosia enough times that it came naturally to her now. Her tongue pressed against Sombra’s folds, lapping up the wetness there before gently wrapping her lips around her lover’s clit. The older woman let out a sigh, and though she was trying to stay composed, Hana could feel her thighs clench to signal that she was getting close.

She continued gently massaging her lover with her tongue, and within a few moments, Sombra came with a groan and another tug at Hana’s hair. As her orgasm faded away, the older woman climbed off of her shoulders before straddling her abdomen, a softer expression in her violet eyes than Hana was used to seeing - a warm feeling appeared in her chest for just a moment before Sombra’s expression hardened, she tapped something on her screen, and the dildo sped up even further. The hacker grabbed onto her wrists in order to pin her arms above her head, and Hana let out a small scream.

“You want to cum, little bunny? Then go ahead. Cum for me.” Her words were barely audible over the ringing in Hana’s ears, a delightful burning in her core as she was fucked senseless. Her legs shook, and she screamed again when Sombra leaned a little closer to her and bit down on the side of her neck, sucking on the fresh wound to make sure that a hickey would result. “I can tell you’re close. Come on, I know you can do it.”

As soon as Sombra had finished talking, Hana felt waves of pleasure rush down her spine, and she arched her back with a low groan as she came harder than she had in a long time. The hacker pressed a kiss against the fresh hickey on her neck, releasing her wrists and allowing the younger woman to wrap her arms around her and rest her head against her check as the last waves of her orgasm ebbed away. Another chaste kiss was pressed against her forehead, and Hana let out a soft sigh.

“You did so good,  _ cariña _ ,” Sombra cooed softly, gently running her hands through Hana’s hair, and the younger woman smiled happily up at her lover. “Do you want me to help you back to your room, or do you just want to stay here for a little bit?”

Although she would admit that it was a little uncomfortable sitting on a leather seat in her own mess with another woman in her lap, Hana couldn’t bring herself to move. She was as happy as could be, even if it was a little miserable at the moment with her sweaty back stuck to her chair. “Let’s just stay like this for a while, okay?”

“Of course, little bunny, of course.”

**Author's Note:**

> follow my nsfw tumblr -> teamsinningprez.tumblr.com
> 
> feel free to comment <3


End file.
